Sminly
Sminly (aka Zielo) is a forum adventure made by Yourself. It is a very unique game in that there is never any text; only the quoted command and a picture. It was nominated for Best Mechanics and Best Romance at the MSPAFA Awards, winning Best Mechanics. Sminly (the character) was nominated for Best Playable Male. Mechanics The mechanics of this game are quite elaborate than most other forum adventures. Each of the two characters has a different way of controlling them. Sminly Sminly is controlled by switching to a mode corresponded with a color. The modes are: *'Brown: Digest' - Sminly can eat any objects and put them into his stomach inventory (shown in the upper-right). There is also a gauge for his stomach capacity (100 when not upgraded) with a face indicating how hungry/full he is. Numbers appear over objects showing how much space they'll take up. Even though he only has a limited inventory he can still exceed his capacity with seemingly no negative benefits other than looking sad. *'Purple: Regurgitate' - Sminly can spit anything from his stomach inventory in any direction (for a limited distance). *'Cyan: Drink/Spit water' - 2 bars appear showing how much water is on his tongue and how much is in his stomach. Having your tongue dry doesn't seem to affect your tongue attack (see Red). *'Green: Examine' - "?"s and "!!"s appear on objects to examine. A bar indicating Sminly's interest (going from : / to :D) is shown on the top. *'Red: Attack' - Sminly can bite, headbutt, or lick any possible targets. There's also a gauge on the top but it isn't used. *'Pink: Love' - A pink heart gauge shows how much love-points you have left. Numbers appear over the heads of possible love interests indicating how much they need to be impressed before you can successfully woo them and make them a partner. Once wooed it prompts if you'd like to make them the love interest for the cost of whatever their original number was. *'Orange: Movement' - Moving around. *'Yellow: Emotions/Commune' - You can adjust three gauges, representing happiness, anger, and fear. Clicking on the musical notes button will make sminly vocalize according to his current mood which you set. When Sminly upgrades he can choose to add new abilities or increase capacities of pre-existing abilities. Zielo Zielo controls are much simpiler. First a base action is chosen. After Zielo does the base, he then has to do actions whose first letter coresponds to one of the letters from the base action (e.g. if the base action was "bite" then the players could say for Zielo to Bump something, Investigate, Talk, and Eviscerate (in no particular order). Once all the letters are used up, Zielo then gains a button which allows him to do the original base word at his leisure. Plot In the first part, Sminly meets Sminette and after a little bit of courting, makes her fall for him. While ogling up his new girlfriend, they are both interrupted by a rude and very tall stickish guy who snatches up both Sminly and Sminette. Sminly frees Sminette from the guys's long black fingers and bests him by spitting grass into his eye. But lo! He is not yet defeated. Sminly, too preoccupied ogling his dame again and too stuborn to listen to any of the audience screaming that the tall man is getting up behind him (with all the success of doing the same at a bad horror flick where you can plainly see the masked, knife-wielding antagonist behind the shower curtains), gets snatched up and before he can do anything is injected with a mysterious green liquid which blacks him out. When the screen fades back you are Zielo, the green worm-like guy. After some wandering, Zeilo finds Kiwegg, some type of red bird. Zeilo makes friends with Kiwegg. They wander off to the right and find a large, red, egg-like object. Zeilo digs behind it and discovers it is a giant, red bird like Kiwegg, possibly Kiwegg's mother. Characters *'Sminly' - A yellow blob like guy. He's the first protagonist before the switchover. *'Zielo' - The second protagonist, a green worm-like thing with white stuff around his eyes. *'Sminette' - A pink blob. Looks like a pink version of Sminly only with eyelashes. *'Evil Guy' - The antagonist. He's evil for some reason. *'Kiwegg' - Kind of looks like a red egg-shaped kiwi. Crossovers and Cameos *Oviparous Chronometer - A Sminly and Speg (Asjemenou) poster is on the wall of the protagonist's room, along with a Zielo plushie holding Sminlette sitting on a shelf in Lisa's room Tropes * Arson And Ingestion * Color By Technicolor * Color Me Adventurous * Red Darts * You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Yourself Adventures